Oh My God, Brittany's Pregnant
by littlemusical
Summary: Santana said 'Oh my God, Brittany's pregnant,' but what was she actually thinking that fateful day. Season 2, Ep 15. Brittana. One-shot.


**Hey guys. So I'm still suffering with writers block on 'I See You' but on the plus side, I'm getting a lot of one-shot ideas lol. **

**This is Santana's POV of episode 15, Season 2 just after Brittany tells her she think she's pregnant. I always wondered what would actually go on in Santana's head that morning, especially since it's the episode where we learn Santana's in love with Brittany. **

**So here's it is...this is what Santana would think...**

**Summary: Santana said 'Oh my God, Brittany's pregnant,' but what was she actually thinking that fateful day. S 2, Ep 15. Brittana. One-shot. **

_Oh my God, Brittany's pregnant. _

The words rang in Santana's ears like the piercing shrill of a wounded animal. She hadn't been able to think of much else since Brittany had told her earlier that morning. It wasn't the ideal start to the day that the Latina really needed. She'd approached her friend with the expectation of her agreeing to a sleepover that night, and she was sure she'd rather have heard 'no thanks. I'm gonna be busy' than the 'I think I have a bun in the oven' declaration Brittany had offered her.

Somehow Santana felt as though it was all her fault. Sure, she hadn't knocked Brittany up, that was _impossible,_ but she'd helped bring it about when she allowed Brittany to go out with cripple boy in the first place.

Sitting in the safety of the bathroom cubicle she had hidden in upon hearing the startling news of the day, Santana let her thoughts stray here and there, hoping to find some sort of explanation as to what she could do.

_Oh my God, Brittany's pregnant. _

She hadn't meant to blurt it all out to half the Glee club. Tina had simply heard her voice her alarm and disgust. The next thing she knew, Lauren and Puck were whispering it into the ears of Quinn and Mike and Rachel, and anyone could come to the conclusion that as soon as Berry heard the news, _everyone_ would know!

Brittany couldn't raise a baby. Santana sank her head into her knees, sighing miserably. Brittany thought pencils were female pens! She spent a night in the woods thinking that dude from the stupid Vampire film would come looking for her. Brittany was a child herself. She didn't know how to take care of herself, let alone a helpless kid.

What was she going to do? She'd never be able to talk her friend into an abortion. Brittany wouldn't go for it; a baby was a life, an innocent thing like a puppy or a bird. What if she carried the baby full term and then gave it up like Quinn? That would be better. Even though it was an option, Santana still wasn't sure Brittany would want to give up her little one. Holy shit, this was impossible to work through.

_Oh my God, Brittany's pregnant._

Santana thoughts turned to a few nights back when Brittany had come over, bored because all Artie had wanted to do was play on his stupid games console. Santana had never been able to refuse Brittany anything except a declaration of love. When they'd come together it had been beautiful. The way their bodies had moved against one another, fingers searching, mouths brushing constantly. Santana had been in heaven, her body trembling with the need for a release and when Brittany had finally granted her that pleasure she had cried out with delight, sinking into the sensual bliss that continued to pass over her as she pulled the blonde flush against her to rest.

Brittany had been kind of quiet that night. She usually like to indulge in a little talk after sex. It amused Santana. She liked to listen to Brittany talking for it stopped her from uttering those three special words she always longed to say in the midst of their fantastic afterglow. Santana understood why Brittany had preferred the silence that night. She'd obviously been worrying about the pregnancy.

In spite of herself, the emotion that coursed stronger than any other in her heart was jealousy. Cripple Mc-wheels boy had given Brittany the one thing she'd never be able to give her. Santana wouldn't be nearly as terrified if the life growing inside the young woman was her own. Santana imagined nine months from now, a little child with dark curls of Latin hair and big bold brown eyes. Her baby. Not his. _Hers!_

Maybe she could help Brittany raise it. Artie certainly wasn't up for the job. He didn't know how Brittany worked as a person and with his disability it would be difficult to adapt to the role of 'Daddy.'

Santana blinked back her tears of confusion and sighed resolutely. She could take on a kid. She and Brittany could face the world together. She could raise it as her own. They could pack up all their things and move away from Lima and the prying eyes and disapproval. No one need know until they had gone. They could start again. Just the three of them. Santana would get a job! They'd buy a little house. She'd provide for them. Santana thought of waking up next to Brittany every morning. They could get married! Settle down! Brittany Lopez had a better ring to it than Brittany Abrams. She'd make Brittany see that they didn't need some _stupid_ little twirp like Artie to be happy. Santana could be exactly who she was. She could show Brittany how she felt if they were away from the homophobic community they'd been brought up into. The baby would want for nothing. _Brittany_ would want for nothing.

Sniffling, Santana stood and let herself out of the cubicle. She went to the sinks and turned on the taps, splashing cold water up into her face to wash away the tears that had fallen on their own accord.

_Oh my God, Brittany's pregnant. _

What if Brittany didn't want to go with her? What if she wanted to stay with Dork-Boy? She couldn't make her leave Lima. Shaking her head, Santana brushed the bad thoughts aside. If Brittany didn't want to come she'd have to make her. She was the Queen of manipulation. She could talk her around; make her see that leaving everything behind was for the best_. Screw Lima! Screw Artie!_ Brittany would thank her in the long run.

Turning off the taps, Santana left the bathroom, her thoughts still reverberating off the walls. She'd have to get some money together, pack their bags, talk to Brittany. Everything would be alright. She and Brittany would finally be together and they'd have the baby to keep them focused and busy.

_Oh my God, Brittany's pregnant,_ Santana thought as she entered the Glee club room to find everyone waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of shock on Artie's pale face and the look of absolute despair pouring from Brittany's eyes. Already he couldn't deal with it.

_Brittany's pregnant...and I'm gonna take care of her. _

**Finished. What did you think? Any good? I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed trying to decipher Santana's thoughts. So please. Review. Let me know what you think and I'll try and update 'I See You' as soon as possible. **


End file.
